Chandra
Chandra is the god of Darkness, and a Fifth Zen-level god. He is also the patron of the 2nd month. Appearance Chandra appears as a pale, slender young man. He has long, wild black hair and heavily shadowed pink eyes. He wears a long sleeved white button down shirt and black pants, but leaves most of the buttons on the shirt undone. He does not wear shoes. He prefers to appear as a 14-year old boy most of the time. (14 Western/15 Korean age) Personality He has a callous and slightly unhinged personality. He is also arrogant and looks down on humans, referring to them as "lower life forms" and telling his priest Laila Hemawati that she should just "get over" the fact that he killed her mentor during the Cataclysm. He is capable and level-headed in combat situations, keeping focus on the task at hand. Skills and Abilities His powers are available to humans via the spells hoti chandra, which provides them with the ability to conceal themselves in a designated area, and bhavati chandra, which gives a 1.5x amplifying effect on various spells. While bhavati chandra only works on magic, he can use an amplifying transcendental which also works on transcendental skills. Personally, he has shown the ability to summon spiked tentacles which he uses to restrain targets. He can also turn himself into a dark mist that helps him travel quickly and unimpeded. Notes * In Hindu mythology, Chandra is the god of the Moon. Plot History Sometime before the Cataclysm, Chandra visited Laila Hemawati when she was a child. He gave her an oracle in which he told her to hide her face and forget her true name. If her fate was unchanged despite this, he told her, then call for him. Chandra was summoned to the human realm by the Priest of Darkness—Laila Hemawati's predecessor and mentor—in Rindhallow during the Cataclysm. However, since he was not aware that Visnu changed the rules for summoning, he used up his summoner's lifespan by unleashing his full powers, killing many suras in the process. Season 2 Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine Claude bursts into Laila's room to stop her from using summoning magic, only to find that Chandra has already been summoned. Chandra demands that he explain himself on the threat of death. Chandra interrogates Claude about his intentions. Claude invites him to use Insight, but he cannot see anything. When Claude refuses to say which god gave him an oracle, Chandra becomes angry and materializes spiked vines to bind him with, saying that the best way to deal with offenses against the gods is with pain. Laila asks him to stop, and to carry out the mission that she told him about earlier. When she mentions that she will die soon like her mentor, he asks if she's still mad about it. It was a long time ago and was an accident, he says, so she should just get over it. He mentions the promise that he made her, and she agrees that he has fulfilled it. After a pause, he bursts into laughter and leaves, telling Claude to be grateful to Laila on the way out. Kasak is thinking about the reason the sura stopped their attack and retreated when Chandra appears behind, saying that he's surprised that the dragon half didn't rush ahead and sat to think, and referencing Kasak's madness during the Cataclysm. He simply sits and smiles when Kasak calls out his name. Chandra appears to save Agni from his predicament, calling him an idiot for getting caught by some transcendentals so easily, and destroying the version of Urvasi in the process. Yuta enters the field, nullifying Chandra's transcendentals and leaving him helpless, and Kasak blocks the hit Yuta aimed on Chandra. Yuta pushes Kasak over before Sagara orders him to leave, but before Kasak could follow them, Chandra stops him. Chandra tells him that he won't be able to use transcendentals then, and if other superior sura joined Yuta, Kasak will die. Chandra says that they have to take Agni and return to the cities first, and then they'll need to take care of the fifth stage Rakshasa before the suras take wind of what happened to the Rakshasa. Chapter 32: Loser This section needs content. Season 3 Chapter 35: Return This section needs content. Chapter 36: Another Beginning/Start, Again This section needs content. Chapter 37: Threat This section needs content. Chapter 38: Devastation This section needs content. Chapter 39: The Value of a Life This section needs content. Chapter 40: Twisted Bird This section needs content. References es:Chandra